infiltrés dans un lycée
by jelsa30
Summary: Elsa est une agent du FBI depuis 9 ans,elle a toujours travaillé en solo jusqu'au jour où elle va devoir travaillé avec un autre agent qu'elle va détesté dés leur première rencontre mais la cerise sur le gâteau c'est qu'elle va devoir jouer la nounou dans un lycée,sa vie ne va être de tout repos entre les cours,les soirées,sa mission ...bref je vous laisse découvrir
1. Chapter 1

Infiltrés dans un lycée

Chapitre 1

(ELSA)

Être un agent du FBI à 17 ans , c'est pas une vie de tout repos et bien sûr il y a des règles .Pour être un bon agent :

-Premièrement , bien sûr garder son identité secrète (c'est l'une des première base ), faire croire au gens tous se qu'ils veulent entendre comme être une fille responsable , espérant faire de grandes études bref tout se qui n'éveillera aucun soupçons sur vous.

-Deuxièmement , il faut toujours s'adapter à n'importe quelle condition que l'on te propose sans râler que tu doit aller sauver quelqu'un d'un incendie ou aller dans des endroits morbide infestés de dealers ou de tueurs en série ou bien séduire des vieux politiciens corrompus friqués pour obtenir des renseignements ou alors s'infiltrer dans des maisons pour "emprunter" des documents confidentiels .

-Et troisièmement ,toujours être à l'heure à l'agence si tu ne veut pas passer un mauvais quart d'heure que l'on t'appelle à 3 heures du mat ou de l'après-midi , TOUJOURS être à l'heure c'est un conseil que je donne .

Comme ce matin ,je dormais paisiblement dans mon lit quand mon téléphone a sonné . J'ai décroché mon téléphone à moitié endormie et une voix familière m'adressa la parole .

- Agent Arendelle ? demanda la voix . C'est Marie Darling à l'appareil ,je voulais vous prévenir que vous devez venir à l'agence pour 6 heures .

J'ai tourné la tête pour voir l'heure ,il était 3 h 45 , et je me suis maudit intérieurement , elle m'avait réveillé 3 heures avant l'heure du rendez-vous et je savais que j'allais jamais me rendormir .Et j'ai répondu :

- J'y serai .Mais pourquoi m'avais vous appelé 2 heures avant , je dormais moi , je lui ai demandé d'un ton agacé .

Elle ignora ma question .

- Ne soyez pas en retard , vous êtes convoquée pour une mission très importante , je ne tolérais aucune erreur de votre part , c'est bien compris .

J'ai soufflée et ej j'ai répondu :

-Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas , j'y serai pour 5h50 , dis-je d'un ton sans conviction.

Puis elle raccrocha , je me suis levée pour aller dans ma salle de bain pour me préparer pour ce fameux rendez-vous .

Après mettre laver , je me suis habillée , j'ai mis un slim kaki avec un débardeur blanc , une veste militaire et une paire de bottes de Rangers noires puis j'ai brossé mes cheveux pour en faire une tresse sur le côté. J'ai regardé ma montre , et vit qu'il était 4h20 .Je mourrais de faim alors je suis aller dans ma petite cuisine quand mon chien Olaf me fonça dessus , j'ai faillis avoir une crise cardiaque . Olaf avait des yeux noirs perçants , son pelage était gris clair ,gris foncé et il était doux comme une peluche .

-Olaf, tu ma fais une de ses peurs , dis-je doucement .

J'ai mis ma main sur mon cœur tout en éssaillant de calmer ma respiration . Je me suis accroupis vers mon chien et je lui ai gratté la tête doucement , il me lécha la joue ce qui ma fait rire .

-Oh , Olaf , calmes-toi !dis-je en riant .T'inquiètes pas , je vais te les donner tes croquettes !

Je suis aller vers l'un des meubles de ma cuisine , j'ouvris l'un des placards du haut et j'y sortis un paquet de croquette que j'ai versé dans sa gamelle . J'avais à peine finit de verser sa nourriture qu'il a commencer à engloutir tout son repas .

-Et bien , tu avais sacrément faim , mon beau ,dis-je en tapotant sa tête .

Pendant que Olaf finissait de "manger" son repas , j'ai regardé les messages que j'avais sur mon portable mais je n'avais rien alors pour passer le temps j'ai commencer plusieurs partis de Candy Crush . Au bout d'un moment , mon ventre m'a rappelé comme quoi , j'avais faim , j'ai regardé l'heure et vit qu'il était 4h45 . Il me restais du temps pour aller me chercher quelque chose à manger et pour me balader avec mon chien . Je pris la laisse qui était sur le comptoir et interpella mon chien .

-Olaf , aller, viens mon beau , on n'y va , l'appelais-je .

Mon chien se dirigea vers moi tout heureux , je lui mis sa laisse , j'ouvris la porte et nous sortirent pour passer le temps .

(JACK)

J'étais dans ma salle d'entraînement , en train de faire de la boxe avec de la musique dans les oreilles quand mon père arriva , il a dû me crier dessus pour que je comprenne enfin qu'il était en train de parler . J'ai enlevé mes écouteurs et écouta se que qu'il avait à me dire pendant que je rangeais mes affaires .

-Bonjour ,Jack, dit-il avec son accent russe . Il y a eu un appel pour toi , il y a quelque heures de l'agence , il te demande pour une mission . Tu dois y être pour 6 heures et ils ont dit aussi que pour au moins une fois dans ta vie , tu devais respecter les ordres , dit-il .

J'ai hoché la tête puis j'ai regardé l'heure , il me restait 45 minutes pour me préparer et aller à l'agence . J'ai pris ma douche puis mis des vêtements propres . J'ai pris mes lunettes aviator et mes clés de voiture , je suis descendu au sous-sol et ai allumé ma voiture . Les fars de ma Lamborghini s'allumèrent , j'ai sauté dans ma voiture et foncé à l'agence car il me restait que 10 minutes .

Je suis arrivé à l'agence , j'ai foncé vers la porte d'entrée puis j'ai dévalé les escaliers . Je suis enfin arrivé à la salle de "rendez-vous" , je me suis arrêté pour reprendre mon souffle puis j'ouvris la porte . Dans la salle ,il y avait :

- Madame Darling (son prénom est Marie mais on l'appelle tous comme ça ),ma supérieur et qui est aussi le boss du FBI .

-Bunny, le recruteur d'agents , ainsi que l'adjoint du boss (qui ne m'aime pas ).

-Une fille avec de long cheveux blonds , habillée en militaire que je ne connaissais pas mais malgré son regard glacial , elle était plutôt jolie .

-Et un type d'après la quarantaine , assez riche , j'ai tout de suite compris ( car c'est mon job ) que c'était un homme d'affaire et donc un client .

Bien sûr tout le monde était là , j'ai regardé Bunny qui m'a lancé un de ses regards assassin mais sa m'a fait sourire , c'était la routine . Puis je me suis assis dans un des fauteuils et ma boss a commencé à parler .

- Vous êtes en retard agent Frost , dit Mme Disney.

-Comme toujours , marmonna Bunny .

-Désolé , dis-je gêné .

- Je vous l'avais bien dit , enchérit Bunny en s'adressant à ma boss . Il n'est pas l'agent qu'il nous faut , il est ...

Je l'ai coupé et continua sa phrase à sa place .

-Attendez laissez-moi devinez ...hum ... je pense que vous allez dire que je suis : arrogant ,insolent , irresponsable , impulsif ou il faut que j'en rajoute , demandais-je avec un grand sourire sarcastique .

Bunny me regarda , sourit et répondit .

-Non , je pense que sa suffira , ça te décris parfaitement , dit-il avec un grand sourire .

-Bon sa suffit vous deux , s'exclama ma boss . Je vous ai appelez ici pour une mission et non pour vous chamaillez . C'est bien compris ? demanda-elle .

Je leva les yeux au ciel puis je finis par articulé .

-D'accord , marmonnais-je .

-Bon , et bien je vais laisser la parole à monsieur Corona .

L'homme d'affaire se leva et commença à parler .

-Et bien , il y a plusieurs semaines quand tout à commencer , j'ai reçu des lettres ... de menaces me concernant . Elles me menaçais au début puis ça à empiré , ceux qui ont envoyés ses lettres ont commencés à menacés mes proches , à les prendre en photos , puis ont ciblés ma fille .

-Quelles genres de menaces ? demanda la fille blonde.

-De mort , dit monsieur Corona à moitié étranglé .C'est pourquoi je demande votre aide . J'avais déjà perdu ma fille auparavant et il est hors de question que je la reperde .

-Sa ne sera pas le cas , dit-je pour le rassurer . Mais avez-vous des idées de personne qui vous voudrais du mal , des ennemis ,des amis jaloux ?

-Non pas que je sache .

-Puis-je voir les photos , demanda poliment la blonde .

L'homme lui tendit les photos , elle les regarda attentivement puis les lui rendit .

-Donc vous voulez que quelqu'un, enfin un agent, protège votre fille ?demandais-je .

Monsieur Corona haussa un sourcil et Mme Disney lui fit un signe de tête que seul eux deux comprirent .

- En faite , monsieur Corona a fait appel à deux de nos meilleurs agents , dit-elle .

Je l'ai regardé interloqué puis j'ai vite compris que la fille devait être une autre agent et que sa allait être ma partenaire . La blonde m'a regardé choqué puis à regardé ma boss, elle aussi venait juste de l'apprendre .

-Ha, ha, très drôle . C'est une blague , j'espère ?dis-je .

-Non , Jack , ce n'est pas une blague . Vous allez être en binôme avec l'agent Arendelle , dit-elle calmement .

-Ok ,mais je crois que ça ne va pas être possible .Ne le prend pas mal Bunny mais c'est pas pour moi , tes "binômes" que tu formes ,leurs attitude c'est plutôt "travail" et "efficacité" alors que moi c'est plutôt "amusement" et "liberté" .

-Ah ouais, mais je doit le prendre comment ? Comme un compliment ? demanda Bunny énervé .Mais t'inquiète pas, je t'ai pas choisis comme agent surtout après ce que tu avais causé...

-Bunny , assez! ésseilla, ma boss, de le calmer .

-Non , le ramasseur de poubelle à raison!

-Pardon , tu m'a appellé comment là , je ne suis pas un ramasseur de poubelle , OK , s'énerva de plus belle l'adjoint du boss .

On était à quelques centimètre de l'un et l'autre .

-Alors si t'es pas un ramasseur de poubelles ,t'es quoi alors ? lui demandais-je sarcastique .

- Je suis le recruteur , le recruteur d'agents ,dit sèchement Bunny .

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais on a une mission alors vos querelles se sera pour plus tard , si cela ne vous dérange pas , nous interrompit la blonde .

-Merci,agent Arendelle ,pour votre preuve de maturité contrairement à certain ,dit- Mme Disney en nous regardant sèchement .

Notre boss tendit 2 dossiers , un pour moi et l'autre pour l'agent Arendelle .

-Vous les lirez attentivement chez vous , ils rassemblent tous les renseignements dont vous aurez besoin ,nous informa Mme Disney .Maintenant si vous voulez bien me suivre , je vais vous montrez vos nouveaux gadgets et vos nouvelles armes .

**Coucou tout le monde , j'espère que vous avez aimé car c'est ma première fiction .S'il vous plait denez moi votre avis et je voulais remercié Elea Delsand ma beta-lectrice ;) .**

**Ps : J'ai dû supprimé l'originale pour des fautes d'orthographes et des mots qui manquait .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cc tout le monde , désolé d'avoir mis tout ce temps pour le 2ème chapitre mais bon j'éspère que vous aimerez ce morceau et s'il vous plais donnez moi vos avis . **

Chapitre 2 :

**(Elsa)**

Ma supérieur , nous conduisit à la salle artillerie pour choisir nos armes .Il y avait des tas d'armes à tuer , des tisers , des explosifs (grenades , ...) , des couteaux ,des appareils dernier cris et bien sûr des armes à feux .Un homme qui devait avoir une cinquantaine d'année se disputait avec une fille aux cheveux frisés roux que je connaissais parfaitement . C'était Mérida , ma meilleur amie , elle faisait partis des services secrets depuis 5 ans ,c'est une snipeuse expérimenté . On s'était connus lors d'une de mes missions et puis au fils du temps on est devenus assez proche même si elle a un caractère fort .

- Mérida !C'est la troisième fois que tu ramène l'une de mes voitures en ... ,d'ailleurs , je n'ai même pas de mots pour la décrire tellement qu'elle est fracasser , s'énerva l'homme .

Il avait l'air sacrémement remonté contre elle .

-Je suis désolé , Geppeto , mais se n'ai pas ma faute si j'ai éssayer de sauver ma paux tout de même , se défendit la rousse , et puis il ne fallait pas donner une voiture de luxe !

J'ai rit intérieurement mais madame Darling les intérompus en toussant bruyament .Ils se sont retournés en même temps , leurs visages ont changés d'expression quand ils ont vu notre boss ,de l'énervement à la gêne. Mérida me regarda puis regarda ma supérieur qui lui fit un signe de tête pour qu'elle s'en aille , elle obéissa aux ordres , elle me regarda en souriant et chuchuta à se que seulement moi puisse entendre .

-On se verra plus tard , articula mon amie .

Puis , elle quitta la pièce .

-Geppeto , j'aurais besoin de t'emprunter quelque armes ainsi que d'autre babioles pour ces agents , dit Marie .

Geppeto hocha la tête puis se diriga vers une autre pièce .

L'agent Frost "l'abruti" s'aprocha d'une des amoires remplis d'armes à feux , il les regarda puis en pris une assez discrète , un revolver ainsi que des balles . Vous allez vous demandez pourquoi je l'appelle "l'abruti" car ce type est insupportable avec son sourire d'idiot et ses blagues à mourir d'ennui , et dire que j'allais faire équipe avec lui !L'enfer ! En tous cas , c'est le seul mot dans mon language qui lui convenait car je n'aime pas utilisé le language grossier malgré que je sois entouré de personne qui utilise ce language comme Mérida .

Moi , j'étais plutôt attiré par les armes tranchantes , je pris plusieurs couteaux , ces armes me convenais , elles étaient dissimulables et pratiques à utilisé .Geppeto revînt avec une petie valise noire , il l'a déposa sur son bureau et l'ouvrit . A l'intérieur , il y avait deux montres en argents , elles étaient magnfiques ! Il nous demanda de tendre notre bras et tout en les mettant , il nous expliqua à quoi elles servaient .

-Ces montres vous serviront comme sortes de téléphones , vos montres sont seulement connectés en elles donc vous parlerez juste entre vous . Pour les activer , vous devez appuyés sur ce bouton , d'accord ? nous indiqua t-il .

Nous avons acquiécé et nous l'avons remercié .

-Alors , vous avez trouvez votre bonheur ? demanda Bunny qui venait de parlez pour la première fois depuis que nous étions à l'atelier .

-Oui , je pense , répondis-je .

-Bon , et bien je pense que nous en avons terminé pour aujourd'hui , vous pouvez disposés .

J'ai hoché la tête et je suis partie de la pièce . J'allais me dirigés vers les portes de sortie quand Mérida m'interpella .

-Alors , t'allais partir sans me dire bonjour ? dit-elle avec son sourire .

Je me suis retourné et la vit , elle était appuyée sur le mur . Elle portait un t-shirt vert avec un jean bleu foncé et des converses noires . J'ai souris et je lui ai répondu tout en lui faisant un câlin .

-Bien sûr que non .

-Alors , il t'on mis sur une mission ?

-Ouai ,malheureusement ...

-Comment ça , malheureusement ? demanda-elle .

-Je vais avoir un coéquipier ! Super , dis-je d'un ton sarcastisque . Et le pire , c'est que je sens que vais pas pouvoir le supporter .

-Pourquoi tu dis ça , tu lui as parlé au moins ?

-Non ... mais vu comment il se comporte ...

-Ecoute , pour l'instant , tu ne le connais pas assez pour le juger alors attend un peu et après , tu pourras avoir un verdict , d'accord ? dit-elle pour me réconforter .

Elle me fit une accolade amicale se qui m'obligea à acquisé un sourire , elle se dégagea de moi et me souria .

-Bon , je vais devoir te laisser , le devoir m'appelle et n'oublie pas ! Pas de conclusion attive , dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil tout en s'éloignant .

Je l'ai regardé s'élogné , j'ai regardé l'heure et vis qu'il était 13 heures , cela m'a ramené à la réalité . Je me suis maudit intérieurement , j'avais complétement oublié de faire mes courses pour mon diner romantique en tête à tête avec mon petit ami , Kokoum .


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

**(Jack)**

Après les "nouvelles" de la journée , je suis rentré chez moi enfin chez mon père , je n'ai que 17 ans donc je vis toujours chez lui malgré mon autonomie . Ma maison se trouvait à quelques kilomètres de l'agence , elle est dans un quartier assez chic près de Manhattan . J'ai oublié de précisé que j'ai été adopté après plusieurs tentative d'adoptions à l'âge de 10 ans par Nord , un ancien marine reconvertit en menuisier . Il adore les enfants ,mais il n'a pas pu avoir d'enfants avec son ancienne femme qui était morte depuis 3 ans , je l'aimais beaucoup . Elle était si gentille , elle ne méritait pas de mourir comme ça ( elle était atteinte d'un cancer qui la drainer en une semaine ) . Nord en a été dévasté mais pour se souvenir de sa bonté , il fabriquait des jouets en bois pour des enfants défavorisés , Nord est l'homme le plus joyeux de la terre que je connaisse même dans les moments difficiles .Nord savait qui j'étais vraiment à cause d'une de mes mission où j'ai dû le sauver donc mon secret lui à été révélé .

Je suis arriver devant ma maison , j'ai ouvert la porte du garage et j'ai garé ma "voiture" (car se n'était pas la mienne à vrai dire là plus part du temps je l'ai volaient mais j'ai à la base une moto noir mais elle est en réparation) . J'ai monté les escaliers puis je suis monté dans ma chambre qui était à l'étage , j'ai ouvert ma porte ,ma chambre était assez simple . Les murs étaient bleu clairs , il y avait un lit une place , un bureau , une armoire , des placards ( une chambre ordinaire ) et bien sûr une télé.

J'ai déposé le dossier de l'affaire sur mon bureau et mon flingue dans l'un des tiroirs de celui-ci . J'ai soupiré à l'idée que j'allais être en binôme avec cette fille , elle avait l'air d'être tout mon opposé . C'est vrai , je l'avoue , elle est jolie mais avec son regard glaciale qu'elle me jetait dés que je parlais , ses manières hautaines et son langage "soutenue", je sentis que j'allais bien mourir d'ennui avec elle ! J'ai baissé les yeux , j'ai regardé le dossier après plusieurs minutes d'hésitation , j'ai finit pas l'ouvrir et ai lut à haute voix les renseignements sur ma cliente .

-Raiponce Corona , fille de et Mr. Corona , riche entrepreneur, fille à papa , me suis-je dis . Née le 11 mai 1997 , réside à Miami , étude à Disney Highschool , 1ère année ...

Il y avait des photos la représentant avec des longs cheveux blonds (beaucoup trop long a mon goût ) , et des yeux verts , elle avait l'air de s'intéresser plus à sa garde robes que ses études .Il y avait d'autres renseignements inutiles comme sa couleur préféré , son plat préféré , son animal domestique ... Je fus coupé de mes pensés quand mon père toqua à la porte .

-Ha , papa ... Je ne t'avais pas remarqué , désolé ...

-Je ne voulais pas de déranger ... Encore une mission ?

Je me suis gratté derrière la tête et j'ai hoché la tête , j'ai vu qu'il grimaça à ma réponse .

-T'inquiète papa , tout va bien se passer , cette mission va vite être réglée , c'est une mission d'infiltration dans un lycée ... Mais il y a un petit truc , rien de grave qu'il va falloir que je te dise ...

Il me regarda d'un œil interrogateur .

-En faite , je vais devoir partir... pas très longtemps ! ...

-Quoi ?! s'écria mon père .

J'ai sursauté à son attitude .

-...quelques mois ,dis-je avec un sourire gêné .

-Combien de temps exactement ?

-Un an ... dis-je avec un sourire gêné ... à Miami ...

-Un an ! En plus à des kilomètre d'ici !

J'ai cru qu'il allait s'évanouir .

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? dit-il tout en regardant le dossier que j'avais oublié de fermé .

Je l'ai regardé surpris et ferma à la hâte le dossier comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-Papa , tu sais très bien que je ne peux rien te dire , je suis tenu aux secrets professionnels .

-Foutu secrets professionnels ! jura mon père .

Je rit à cela .

-Et tu pars quand ?

-Je pars cette semaine car il faut que je prépare mes affaires et ils ont d'autres informations à me transmettre .

-Ok ...Mais tu me promais que tu feras attention à toi et que tu ne feras pas de bêtises , dit-il en m'enlaçant.

-Oui , t'inquiète ...dis-je avec un sourire .

Je rouvrit le dossier et rangea les feuilles . J'ai ouvert l'un de mes tiroirs et y ai ranger le dossier , je commençais à m'ennuyer alors je me suis dit que faire un tour ne me ferai pas de mal .

Les heures s'écoulères et je décidé de rentrer pour l'heure du dîner .Quand je suis rentré , le dîner était déjà servit .Mon père avait des gants de cuisine , il sortait tout juste du four un gâteau au chocolat .Mon dessert préféré !

-J'ai pensé que ça te ferais plaisir , dit-il avec une grand sourire .

-Papa ! T'étais pas obligé de faire ça !

-Sa me faisait plaisir ... allons sa va être froid et puis je commence à avoir faim ,moi !s'écria-t-il tout en touchant son ventre , j'ai laissé échapper un petit rire .

Nous nous sommes assis et nous avons mangé notre repas tout en racontant des blagues , en évoquant des souvenirs embarrassants . Après le dîner , je l'ai aidé à débarrasser puis je suis aller dans ma chambre , je me suis mis en pyjama . J'ai mis un vieux t-shirt gris avec un pyjama-short , je me suis lavé les dents puis je suis allé au lit .

**(Elsa)**

Après que je sois partis faire mes courses , j'ai préparé le dîner surprise "maison" qui m'a duré plus de 3 heures , il était 20 h 00 pile alors je me suis préparé . J'ai mis une belle robe rouge qui m'arrivais juste au dessus du genou avec des talons noires , je me suis maquillée : du mascara , un peu de fard à paupière bronze et du rouge à lèvre rouge . Kokoum devait arriver à 20h30 et il était 20h26 . Kokoum était un marine , on s'était connu dans un café , je lui avait sans le vouloir renversé un café brûlant sur ses vêtements , je lui avait proposé de lui racheté une chemise mais à la place il m'a proposé un verre et puis depuis ce jour nous nous sommes plus quittés . Les heures défilèrent et Kokoum n'était toujours pas rentré , cela m'a inquiété . Je lui ai laisser des tonnes de messages aux quels il ne répondait toujours pas , l'angoisse commençait à me ronger , j'avais voulus appeler la police ais sa ne servait à rien car il fallait attendre 24 h pour signaler une disparition . Il était plus de 3 h , mes paupières commencèrent à être lourdes , j'ai essayer de m'en empêcher mais j'ai finit par m'endormir .

**cc je voulais simplement vous donner quelques information si certaines personnes ne le savent pas :**

**Kokoum : soldat indien dans Pocahantas **

**Marie Darling : Mère de Wendy Darling dans Peter Pan **


End file.
